Hey Arnold adolescencia
by simonaamstrong
Summary: después de 6 años Helga vuelve a su antigua ciudad, recordando viejos amigos y viejos amores, después de un cambio drástico en su vida, cree que volviendo a su antigua ciudad todo volverá a ser lo mismo, pero lo que le espera, sera una realidad muy distinta, llena de humor y drama donde el amor puede que sea lo que menos esperaba encontrar en su regreso.
1. Chapter 1

Helga despierta tienes que ir a clases

Ya voy Miriam

De la cama salieron unos pies que al tocar el suelo se estremecieron al toque con él, poco a poco una muchacha con tez blanca, ojos grandes azules, con un cabello rubio lo bastante largo como para sobrepasar la espalda se asomaba poco a poco fuera de las cobijas.

Lentamente se escabullo de la cama y a paso lento se dirigió al armario a buscar un par de toallas moradas y unas sandalias rosadas, que hacían juego con su camisón rosa con estampados de calaveras negras que caía ligeramente por sus curvas bien formadas.

Se dirigió lentamente al baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo, dejo las toallas colgadas y se dirigió al gran espejo del lavabo y empezó a mirarse fijamente.

Realmente he cambiado- susurro

Y siguió observándose detenidamente, su cara, sus cejas, su pelo, realmente había cambiado tanto, rápidamente se desvistió y se ducho. Salió del baño con la toalla envuelta, se dirigió a su cuarto, hacia su ropero y empezó a buscar un atuendo adecuado para el día, tenía que elegir uno especial.

Se decidió por un conjunto de jeans negros que le hacían ver las piernas más largas , una polera ajustada con tirantes rosas y un chaleco negro largo que le llegaba a los muslos, con una calavera plateada estampada en él, y unas zapatillas negras con cordones rosas, se miró al espejo y asintió al ver el conjunto. Se maquillo con lápiz labial rojo difuminado y se puso un poco de lápiz negro en los ojos para hacerlos ver un poco más rasgados, agarro un cole y se lo enredo en el cabello , formando una linda cola de caballo dejando una melena en la parte delantera de su rostro.

Bajo rápidamente con su mochila negra con dos alas blancas pegadas a ella, entro a la cocina y vio a su madre servirle una taza de leche de chocolate con galletas de vainilla, ella la miro de reojo y se sentó en su asiento a comer su desayuno

Lista para el primer día Olga – le hablo su papa que venía entrando a la cocina con una laptop en las manos

Soy Helga papa, y si está todo listo- respondió sin dejar de comer su desayuno

Muy bien así se dice Helga - le palmeo la mano, y se sentó en su asiento tomando una taza de café sin despegar sus ojos del laptop

Helga aún no se acostumbraba a todo el cambio, su padre ya no olvidaba tanto de su nombre y le prestaba mucha más atención que antes, y su madre había dejado hace 3 años definitivos el alcohol y por fin se comportaba como una verdadera madre o por lo menos lo intentaba. Todo ese cambio radical la estaba incomodando un poco, incluso el cambio en ella misma la estaba complicando, todo empezó a cambiar cuando su familia se tuvo que mudar por motivos familiares, pero más objetivamente Olga, quien convenció a sus padres para mudarse a , ella tenía solo 10 años asique no podía opinar, a pesar de que lucho por quedarse pero la obligaron a irse, dejando lo que más amaba atrás. Fueron 6 años donde ella tuvo que aprender un nuevo idioma y adaptarse a un nuevo lugar y a nuevas personas, a pesar de todo, pasó buenos tiempos, pero sentía un gran vacío como si algo le faltaba y ella sabía bastante bien que era pero ya lejos de él se negaba a aceptarlo nuevamente que le gustaba asique solo intento olvidarlo y empezar a salir y conocer otros chicos , no sirvió de mucho pero la ayudo a distraerse hasta que el gran día llegara que iba a volver a su antigua ciudad y casa, donde todo había comenzado.

Helga ya son las 7: 30 llegaras tarde- hablo su madre mientras revisaba una revista mientras tomaba su desayuno

Está bien ya me voy, Adiós - mascullo la rubia mientras se paraba de la mesa y se iba

Caminaba a paso lento, mirando todas las calles que pasaba haciendo recuerdo de cuando estuvo hay a los 10 años, recordaba cada calle y cada edificio desde que se fue, iba con una sonrisa radiante al caminar hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el timbre de su teléfono.

Buenas? – contesto el teléfono

Hola Helga habla Phoebe, vienes en camino – contesto una voz femenina, fina y bastante educada

Phoebs, si voy doblando a la parada – respondió la rubia con entusiasmo

Está bien, estaré allí en 5 minutos

De acuerdo Phoebs

Llego rápidamente a la parada y se sentó, saco su mp3 y empezó a escuchar música y empezó a fantasear las diferentes opciones que pasarían cuando llegase a su escuela, cuando pasaba la mejor parte de sus fantasías vio pasar frente a ella una cabellera rubia, una ola de recuerdos la sacudió, ella empezó a ver al muchacho algo le decía que lo conocía, lo observaba atentamente hasta que el muchacho la vio observándolo, se topo con esos ojos verdes que ella tanto anhelaba, que tanto deseaba. El no aparto la miraba y siguió observándola formándose una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, ella al percatarse, se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, como era posible que él no la reconociera, tanto había cambiado, ella lo conoció al momento que vio , que vio esa cabeza con cabellos rubios y forma extraña, a pesar de tanto tiempo que paso seguía sin cambiar la forma de su cabeza, pero todo lo otro cambio su cuerpo era más alto y con mejor forma, antes ella era la más alta, ahora él le ganaba por tres cabezas, su mirada estaba distinta, ya no mostraba la misma gentilidad de antes sino otra cosa pero no sabía que

Hola – el rubio se acercó a ella con confianza

Hola – respondió ella aun mirando abajo, sonrojada sin poder mirarlo

Cómo te llamas ?- pregunto picarescamente acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Yo mmm. . – no sabía que responder, palideció y entro en shock no sabía que decir- bueno... yo me …

No puede ser como has cambio – se escuchó un grito y una muchacha bajita con pelo negro y rasgos asiáticos, venia corriendo

Pheobe tanto tiempo- salto la rubia abrazando a su amiga

Amiga te extrañe tanto, meses sin saber de ti, por fin volveremos a ser como antes – chillaba su amiga mientras la abrazaba

Tú lo has dicho- aún seguían abrazándose, pero ella sabía que el rubio las observaba aunque con más distancia y cambio de actitud

Estas lista para que nos vayam… - titubeo cuando vio al rubio detrás de su amiga – hola Arnold –le saludo algo seria

Hola- el saludo sin ánimos y camino un poco para dar distancia entre ellos, la rubia los miro extrañados, no sabía porque el ambiente estaba tan tenso, y la asiática lo noto y le dio una señal que después lo hablarían, era como esas que se daban cuando eran pequeñas.

Bueno Adiós- dijo el rubio dándole una última mirada a la rubia, pero no la miraba como antes sino un poco raro, como si la conocía pero no sabía de dónde.

Bueno vamos?- dijo rápidamente la pelinegra b

Claro, vamos- respondió la rubia

Fueron conversando todo el camino, sobre las cosas que paso en , personas que conoció y todo, pero obviamente saltándose algunos pequeños detalles que Helga pensó que no sería necesario contar ya que ahora no está en sí no aquí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte, espero que les guste , tenia bloqueo mental, y la u tampoco me dio tiempo para subir antes, pero ahora tengo mas de lo que pensé escrito y quizás mañana suba otro altiro , para dejar en claro , antes no se nombro el país donde fue Helga pero fue a Rumania, yo se que es diferente la actitud de ella pero de igual manera espero que les guste , comente :D**

Capítulo 2**.·"***

Las primeras clases pasaron sin problema, la mayoría eran de presentarse y otras de integrarse cada uno a un grupo, la mayoría las tengo con Phoebe, y algunos que ya conocía de antes de la primaria.

Casi llegando a la ultima hora de clases Phoebe y yo salimos junto con otros de la clase a hacer la hora en las bancas, ya que el profesor no estaba nos escapamos, cada uno conversaba por separado pero reunidos en un mismo lugar.

- - Phoebs que haremos el viernes después de clases?- le dije mientras balanceaba mis pies energéticamente sentada en la banca- tenemos que ir a algún lado.

- - No lo se Helga.- suspiro y prosiguió- realmente no tengo ganas de salir

- - Lo dices por el cabeza de cepillo, verdad?- la mire pero ella solo miraba sus pies que colgaban de la banca que se balanceaban lentamente- vamos, no puedes estar así siempre, te hará mal, si quieres desahogarte podemos ir a pegarle o hacerle una broma, tu sabes lo bien que se me da eso- le dije intentando darle ánimos.

- - Tu realmente no cambias Helga, eso me agrada que tu al menos no cambies, es me hace sentir mejor, además tienes razón no puedo estar así, estuve mucho tiempo llorando y lamentando esto, creo que es hora de que me divierta.- volteo su cara con una gran sonrisa pero aun tenia los pequeños ojos hinchados pero pasaban desapercibidos – organicemos algo para el fin de semana al tiro Helga

- - Claro, dime que tienes ganas de hacer y lo haremos.- estaba emocionada hace mucho que no tenía a una amiga cerca, realmente extrañaba esto- vamos hermana tú decides.

- - Podríamos …- antes de que Phoebe pudiera seguir hablando, Rhonda se paro en la banca que estaba frente a todos y empezó a aplaudir.-

- - Bueno compañeros, ahora que tengo su atención. Como ya saben hace poco empezamos las clases, quería informales e invitarlos a la fiesta que hacemos todos los años en mi casa, como bienvenida a un nuevo año. Como siempre los Lloyd hacemos las mejores fiestas.- dijo con aires de superioridad- así que ya saben no pueden faltar es este viernes- y sin más salto rápidamente de la banca dando por terminado su asunto. Arreglándose la falda y blusa que llevaba como si se le hubiera movido y luego me miro con una gran sonrisa acercándose firmemente hacia mi.- Helga espero que vayas así podremos hablar. Te has perdido de muchas cosas querida.- mirando de reojo a Arnold que justo pasaba con unos amigos. Intente no ruborizarme ya que mi mente al instante lo malinterpreto – tenemos mucho de qué hablar.- antes de que pudiera decirle algo se dio media vuelta y se marchó junto a su grupo.

- - Sigue igual de fastidiosa que siempre, ¡Rayos!

- - Vamos Helga ella ya no es tan presumida como antes.- palmeo mi espalda- además ella no es como antes

- - A que te refieres?, explícate.- la mire sarcástica

- - En octavo grado ella salió con Curly.- se acomodó y prosiguió- ello lo hizo oficialmente, su relación duro mucho, pero…

- - Dame un respiro, la señorita Prada con el maniático.- solté un gran silbido que llamo la atención de algunos- vaya sí que me perdí de mucho. Realmente me hubiera gustado ver su cara cuando lo dijo y la de los demás.- me estire tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos para intentar imaginármelo y estalle en carcajadas

- - Yo pienso que ellos ya salían desde antes. Desde mucho antes que se empezaran a mostrar públicamente.- dijo analizando como ella siempre lo hacía-

- - Lo más probable, de por si ella nunca saldría con alguien como el de un día para el otro, a menos que sea una apuesta. Pero para que duraran un tiempo debí de haber sido tormentoso.- se me revolvió el estómago en solo pensar en salir con cuatro ojos, sé que suena cruel, pero no me gusta y punto, incluso sentí pena por los dos si ese era el caso.- bueno de cualquier manera phoebs vamos a la fiesta?- la mire con una sonrisa- la invitación nos cayó del cielo

- - Helga no sé si sea bueno ir, estarán Arnold y Gerald allí…

- - Y qué? Si intentan acercase les pateare el trasero. De eso n lo dudes amiga.- le dije guiñándole –

- - Está bien Helga.- rio y siguió- vamos, será divertido. Será nuestra primera salida desde que volviste.

Eso me sorprendió un poco, lo había pensado de esa manera, pero así era, sería una de muchas que vienen por delante.

La semana paso volando. Pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con Phoebe y a veces charlábamos con algunas compañeras, algunas ya las conocía. Tenía algunas clases con Arnold, varias veces lo pillaba observándome. Pero rápidamente corría su mirada, era un poco extraño él no era así, y me ponía nerviosa. No habíamos hablado aun como se debe era bueno de alguna manera no sabía que decirle y sería raro que yo me acercara y el me ignorara, lo bueno era que estábamos bastante separados para que no nos pusieran en grupo. Otras clases las tenía con Gerald, él no me miraba, creo que ni siquiera me ha notado. Él es bastante popular y lo peor era que él lo sabía y sacaba provecho de ello, haciendo el lindo con las otras. Se sentían gritos cuando él decía algo o salía a la pizarra, o simplemente si el profesor le preguntaba cualquier estupidez, era un verdadero "snob". Esto realmente apestaba.

Ya era jueves. Y una rubia iba saliendo del instituto acompañada de una pequeña asiática.

- - Te paso a buscar como a las 8?.- hablo la asiática- buena hora?

- - Bueno, pero después te quedaras a dormir en mi casa?.- pregunto la rubia

- - No hay problema? – par un momento dudosa- tu papa no se molestara?

- - Bob? No, el ya no es el de antes, aunque no lo creas ha cambiado bastante estos últimos años, cuando vayas te contare todo.

- - Está bien, ven vamos.

La rubia fue detrás de la pequeña asiática, pero había algo o más bien alguien que aún no se hacía presente, ella la recordaba bastante bien ya que un tiempo atrás fueron rivales, o eso al menos pensaba la rubia. Pero la pelirroja ni signos daba, o eso creía.

**bueno, como dije mañana subire el otro, en la tarde, el otro tiene mas "accion" no de la creen jajaja pero viene mas detallado, estoy intentando escribirlo lo mas detallado posible y lento, me gusta los momentos arnold y helga que pronto veran que hasta a mi me sorprendio como salio todo, espero que les guste , comenten, me gustaria ver vuestras opiniones por si tiene alguna idea :D gracias por leer y por comentar **


	3. Chapter 3

aqui la tercera parte, perdon por hacerla tan corta, la otra sera mas larga y mas entretenida se los aseguro, viene mas sorpresas jajaja

Capítulo 3 **.·"***

La semana paso volando hasta que llego por fin el viernes. El día empezó raro, como si algo quisiera asomarse pero no sabía si era malo o bueno.

En la parada del autobús estaba esperando como era usual a su amiga Phoebe. Pero algo llamo su atención, más bien alguien. Era rubio alto y unos grandes ojos verdes, ella sabía quién era, pero había algo raro, él no la ignoraba como lo hicieron usualmente todo la semana, el, la miraba como si algo buscara. se empezó a acercar. Al principio creía que daría media vuelta y correría pero no lo hizo, venia cuidadosamente hacia mi, con su mochila al hombro, entre más cerca estaba, era más fácil ver la diferencia de altura. A pesar de que la rubia no fuera baja, a comparación con sus compañeras ella era lo bastante alta que la mayoría, pero al lado de el, ella parecía pequeña. El andaba con una camisa cuadriles como usualmente la usaba antes, eso le recordaba un poco al pasado pero solo la camisa, encima de ella tenía un poleron negro abierto, que le hacía juego con sus pantalones negros, sus ropas a simple vista eran bastante similares ella andaba con unas calzas negras con una short corto, una camisa cuadrilles blanco con negro y encima un poleron negro con el cabello suelto.

- Hola.- el dudo unos instantes antes de mirarla, como que ella al escucharlo se congelo- Helga… realmente eres tú?

Ella estaba un poco bastante desconcertada, ya que pensaba que el realmente la había recordado.

- Bueno … me llamo Helga.- le respondió sarcástica

- Entonces eres tu.- el parecía sorprendido, pero de alguna manera el ambiente estaba un poco tenso, incomodo, ella estaba un poco inquieta y al parecer el también, sus miradas iban y venían y a la vez muchas veces se encontraban pero nunca se mantenían.

- Y como has estado?- por fin pregunto el rubio, como si no quisiera preguntar o hablar, cosa que de alguna manera a ella se sintió aliviada, la estaba volviendo loca el incómodo silencio.

- Bien.- no se le ocurrió nada más que decir. Era extraño. Pero tomo un respiro y volvió a decir más calmada.- bastante bien y tú? Como va todo…. Arnold?

Lo tomo por sorpresa al escuchar su nombre, ella lo noto, ya que ella solía ponerles apodos bastante ofensivos sobre su cabeza o su manera de ser.

- Si, bien. Tú sabes el instituto

- Si.- el silencio de nuevo volvió, antes los silencios con Arnold no eran tan incómodos como estaban ahora, o al menos eso creía, ya que anteriormente ella era la que siempre se ponía nerviosa alrededor de él.

- Vas a clases?- pregunto intentando sacar tema el rubio mientras la observaba

- Si, voy en camino.- pasando por alto que debía juntarse con su amiga.

- Yo igual, nos vamos juntos, bueno si quieres así podemos conversar si quieres, tú sabes- él se notaba distinto pero había algo que en sus ojos que ella le recordó al pequeño Arnold de 9 años y no se pudo negar

- Claro… - pauso un momento – porque no. Hace tiempo no hablamos verdad?- la rubia soltó una leve sonrisa, pero desviando al tiro la mirada

- Y como estuvo tu viaje?- pregunto el rubio, cosa que molesto un poco a Helga ya que cuando dijo "viaje" sonó mas ronco que las otras palabras

- Bien, personas nuevas lugares nuevos, como en todo lugar.

- Cuando volviste?- pregunto serio el rubio pero sin mirarla

- Hace dos semanas.- respondió seria.- así podría entrar a tiempo fue todo muy rápido.- pensaba cuidadosamente cada palabra, para que no dijera algo indebido Helga era bastante cuidadosa con lo que decía ya que después de decirle no le gustaba retractarse. Eso fue una de las cosas que aprendió en Rumania. Arnold por otro lado el respondía todo al tiro pero un poco nervioso

- Te puedo preguntar algo?- le pregunto la rubia, un tanto dudosa,

- Claro , dime .- le contesto

- Tú sabes, porque Phoebe y Gerald rompieron?

Arnold la miro un momento, se notaba más nervioso de lo normal, incluso Helga lo noto al momento arrepintiéndose de haberle preguntado.

- Si no quieres no me digas, sé que es tu amigo y todo. Está bien.- quizás se apresuró un poco, creyó que aun él era el niño sincero del que podía hablar cualquier cosa.

- Ya no somos tan amigos, las cosas han cambiado.

Ella más que nadie sabía que muchas cosas habían cambiado, pero no sabía cuál era la raíz de todo, y eso ya la estaba empezando a irritar.

- Comprendo, bueno ya estamos por llegar, así que hasta aquí llego yo.- agrego Helga, solo quería irse, todos los cambios ya la estaban volviendo loca, se sentía irritada, solo quería estar sola.

- No vas a ir a clases?...- pregunto el rubio

- Sí, pero me acorde que tengo que hacer por aquí, acaso tengo que decirte todo, eres tan exasperan te cabeza de balón.- le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta lo que dijo, hace mucho que ella había aprendido a controlar su mal genio o eso creyó.- rayos.- se maldijo así misma, pero el muchacho parecía sorprendido, pero no molesto sino al contrario.

- Esta bien, no hay problema, hace mucho no escuchaba eso.- la miro sin soltar su mirada- me gusta.- y le devolvió una tímida sonrisa, que volcó el corazón de la chica.

- Ok , adiós.- contesto rápidamente desviando cada contacto con él.

dc **bueno aqui el capitulo 3, el 4 lo tengo listo ya en el veran porque las cosas estan asi, se que Helga no es como solia ser pero toda explicacion a su tiempo. espero que les guste, y gracias por sus comentarios me alegra ver que hay personas que se interesan en mi historia, muchas gracias , siempre que leo sus comentarios me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo esta historia y espero alargarla mas de lo que pensaba, asi que esperen con ansias el desenlace de esta bella pareja **


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno aquí continua la historias, este capitulo viene con mas detalles, espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios, y empezare a subir un capitulo cada semana, tambien comentar que pronto subire una adaptacion de esta pareja para que la lean y opinen como me quedo, gracias por leer :D**

Capítulo 4**.·"***

Cuando al fin llego la tarde, ella estaba esperando a Phoebe en su casa, tendrían una tarde de chicas y después irían a la fiesta de Rhonda, para continuar más tarde en la casa de Helga la noche de amigas.

Helga tenía todo muy organizado, puso otro colchón en su habitación para que Phoebe pudiera dormir, pero sabía muy bien que n lo harían, ya que estarían hasta las tantas conversando sobre todo lo que les había pasado.

Helga está en su cama, leyendo un libro, mientras esperaba a que su amiga llegue. Siempre que empezaba un libro tenía la manía de fantasear cuando el libro está en la mejor escena romántica, algunas veces era con alguien inventado si es que realmente le gustaba y otras con personajes de series o películas que encontraba guapos. Pero algo en su fantasía había cambiado, hace mucho que no se imaginaba con Arnold, y sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar.

_Llegó entonces el momento de poner en práctica su decisión, y armándose de valor dijo_

_inmediatamente:_

_––__Arnold, soy una criatura muy egoísta que no me preocupo más que de mis propios_

_sentimientos, sin pensar que quizá lastimaría los suyos. Pero ya no puedo pasar más tiempo sin darle a_

_usted las gracias por su bondad sin igual para con mi tonta hermana. Desde que lo supe he estado ansiando_

_manifestarle mi gratitud. Si mi familia lo supiera, ellos también lo habrían hecho._

_––__Siento muchísimo ––replicó Arnold en tono de sorpresa y emoción–– que haya sido usted_

_informada de una cosa que, mal interpretada, podía haberle causado alguna inquietud. No creí que el señor Simmons_

_fuese tan poco reservado._

_––__No lo culpe. La indiscreción de Olga fue lo primero que me descubrió su intervención en_

_el asunto; y, como es natural, no descansé hasta que supe todos los detalles. Déjeme que le agradezca una y_

_mil veces, en nombre de toda mi familia, el generoso interés que le llevó a tomarse tanta molestia y a sufrir_

_tantas mortificaciones para dar con el paradero de los dos._

_––__Si quiere darme las gracias ––repuso Arnold––, hágalo sólo en su nombre. No negaré que el_

_deseo de tranquilizarla se sumó a las otras razones que me impulsaron a hacer lo que hice; pero su familia_

_no me debe nada. Les tengo un gran respeto, pero no pensé más que en usted._

_Helga estaba tan confusa que no podía hablar. Después de una corta pausa, su compañero_

_añadió: ––Es usted demasiado generosa para burlarse de mí ahora. Si sus sentimientos son aún los mismos que en_

_del pasado, dígamelo de una vez. Mi cariño y mis deseos no han cambiado, pero con una sola palabra_

_suya no volveré a insistir más._

_Helga, sintiéndose más torpe y más angustiada que nunca ante la situación de Arnold, hizo un_

_esfuerzo para hablar en seguida, aunque no rápidamente, le dio a entender que sus sentimientos habían_

_experimentado un cambio tan absoluto desde la época a la que él se refería, que ahora recibía con placer y_

_gratitud sus proposiciones. La dicha que esta contestación proporcionó a Arnold fue la mayor de su_

_existencia, y se expresó con todo el calor y la ternura que pueden suponerse en un hombre locamente_

_enamorado. Si Helga hubiese sido capaz de mirarle a los ojos, habría visto cuán bien se reflejaba en_

_ellos la delicia que inundaba su corazón; pero podía escucharle, y los sentimientos que Arnold le confesaba_

_y que le demostraban la importancia que ella tenía para él, hacían su cariño cada vez más valioso…_

Su fantasía estaba llegando más allá de lo que esperaba, hasta un golpe en su puerta la saco de ella.

- Helga querida, ha llegado tu amiguita, baja.- grito su madre desde el otro extremo

- Ya…voy, bajo al tiro.- respondió un poco aturdida

No tenía idea de que es lo que había pasado, fuese lo que fuese se le salió de las manos, hace mucho que le pasaba eso, y sobre todo con Arnold, ella pensaba que realmente no volvería a pasar, se sentó lentamente en su cama.

- Quizás solo fue por que hable con el hoy.- se decía intentado creerse a si misma.- si debe ser, que más podría ser, estúpido cabeza de balón n permitiré que vuelvas a irrumpir en mi cabeza

Después de maldecir en voz baja por última vez bajo rápidamente y encontró a su amiga conversando con su madre.

- Phoebs que bueno que llegaste

- Hola Helga

- Helga querida tu amiguita se va quedar?.- le pregunto su madre

- Si .- contesto la rubia y luego miro a su amiga.- vamos

- Si, permiso Sra. Pataki.- dijo la pelinegro

- Pasa querida, iré a hacer las compras, me encargaras algo Helga?.- hablo la Miriam mientras buscaba una hoja distraídamente

- Si, bebidas y algo para picar, papas y esas cosas- pero antes de seguir subiendo volvió a gritar.- y algo de helado

- Está bien, pero recuerda que tu padre traerá comida china

- Italiana Miriam , comida italiana, vamos subamos rápido

- Si italiana, eso dijo tu padre

- Permiso.- se disculpó Phoebe al subir detrás de Helga mientras que estas rodaba los ojos al escuchar a su madre seguir hablando.

- Deja las cosas hay.- señalo Helga- y ven siéntate aquí, me muero por ponerme al día.

Phoebe camino hasta dejar sus cosas donde Helga le había señalado, sin dejar de observar la pieza de su amiga, algunas cosas habían cambiado, ya no tenía las muñecas en su ventana ni su cama, sino muchas almohadas de color negro y rosa, tenía algunos posters de unas bandas que no conocía, encima de su cama colgaban unas grullas de diferentes tonalidades rosas y lo que más le llamo la atención fue una rosa azul de tela que tenía en un frasco negro con pequeñas calaveras estampadas en él. Sin demorarse se sentó rápidamente junto a su amiga. Las dos se miraron para saber quién empezaría a hablar primero, pero ninguna se atrevió a dar el primer paso, hasta que la Helga hablo.

- Si quieres podemos empezar hablando de Rumania? Te parece?

- No quería ser descortés al preguntarte tan rápido, pero me moría de ganas por saber cómo te fue.- dijo la chica tímidamente

- No te cortes sabes que eso me molesto- la miro sonriéndole- créeme aun lo hace

- Está bien, cuéntame con lujos y detalles TODO- grito Pheobe

- Ok, por donde empiezo.-dijo pensativa la rubia.- desde el principio?

- Si, cuéntame todo de Rumania, amigos, sobre tu familia y por sobre todo si hubo un novio

- Novio?, no te pases rollos.- declaro alterada, y recordando cierta fantasía y poniéndose colorada por ello

- Está bien.- dijo mirándola extraño- pero vamos solo cuéntame

- Está bien, está bien.- suspiro y siguió- al llegar allí fue difícil, tu más que nadie sabía lo difícil que era para mí hablar con otras personas. Cuando llegue solo quería morir o que un carro me arrollara, realmente fueron tiempos difíciles, quería golpear a todo el mundo y créeme lo hice un par de veces, y sin contar todo lo que pasaba en la casa donde vivimos con Olga y su "prometido".- Phoebe solo asentía mientras le contaba- sí que era un calvario, pero no todo fue tan malo.- embozo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar- estaban muchas personas que me distraían de ello, sobretodo una, se podría decir que el me salvo que no me suicidara de ese infierno- pensó y susurro muy bajo –y me salvo de seguir obsesionada con un amor no correspondido, y seguir hundida por el

- Te refieres a Arn… mantecado.- cambiando rápidamente, sabía que a ella le daba pena hablar de ello

Hace mucho no escuchaba eso.- medito unos momento sin mirar a su amiga y dijo- al principio sí , tu sabes más que nadie cuanto lo quería.- sabía muy bien que esa no era la palabra pero no quería pronunciarla, se sentía expuesta si solo la nombraba o el solo pensarlo la desconcertaba- si hubiera sido por mí, tu sabes que me hubiera quedado, incluso si tendría que dormir en la calle, solo para verlo.- suspiro pensativa mientras se preguntaba a si misma que hubiera pasado si ella no se hubiera ido, habría cambiado algo?, su amiga solo la miraba en silencio, sabia cuán difícil era este tema para Helga

- Aun te gusta? – le pregunto Phoebe

- Realmente no lo sé Phoebs, mira cuantos años han pasado, sería una locura si me gustara

- Si tú lo dices Helga.- ni su amiga se creía la tonta escusa que puso

- Y aun no hablas que paso?

- Que paso? De que hablas?- respondió Phoebe confusa

- Aun no me cuentas que paso entre tu, Gerald y Arnold, tan raros y no son los únicos, siento que me perdí más de lo que debería en estos años.

- Está bien, para serte sincera, es complicado pero tratare de hacerlo comprensible.- Phoebe se quedó pensativa unos momentos y luego de una respiración onda hablo- Gerald y yo empezamos a salir en sexto grado oficialmente, algunos ya se lo esperaban y al parecer a ti no te sorprende

- Que dices, Phoebs claro que no, ustedes eran la pareja perfecta.- le dijo la rubia entre risas recordando lo que ella pensaba antes, eran la pareja perfecta claro estaba, pero no tan perfectos como eran Arnold y ella juntos, al recordar eso nuevamente su corazón se disparó. Pero se sereno rápidamente para que su amiga no lo notara

- Eso mismo pensaba yo.- dijo tristemente.- pero las cosas se fueron complicando después, ya que Arnold al tiempo que te fuiste empezó a cambiar, Gerald decía que seguía igual que siempre, solo era algo momentáneo, no estaba muy segura. A medida que pasaban los años Arnold iba cambiando más y cada vez alejaba a Gerald de mí, nunca entendí por qué y mucho menos lo su cambio de actitud. Hasta que un día Gerald termino conmigo, porque escucho rumores de que lo había engañado.

- Hace cuánto terminaron?- pregunto la rubia

- Hace un año. Los primeros meses fueron horribles. Nunca supe quién fue el que le dijo eso, y al tiempo que terminamos ellos tuvieron una pelea a las afuera del gimnasio. Después de eso ellos no se hablaron de nuevo.

- Vaya.- exclamo pensativa Helga- yo ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar a procesar todo lo que me has dicho, debe de haberle pasado algo muy feo a Arnold y Gerald para que pelearan así.- comento la rubia

- Eso mismo pensé, pero nunca supe lo que realmente paso, solo escuche rumores de algunos que estaban cerca, cuando todo empezó.- dijo la pelinegro pensativa- por lo que se, había un tercero pero no se quién es

- Un tercero?, eso es raro. Quien podría haber sido para haber armado tanta pelea.- medito un momento- ellos siempre fueron muy unidos siempre

- Eso mismo me pregunto.- dijo la asiática- con el tiempo no pude averiguar nada, ya que ninguno de los dos hablaba

- Entiendo.- contesto pensando la rubia mirando distraída mente la hora.- mira la hora tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a la fiesta de Rhonda.

**no es que no quisiera seguir y que deje asi como si nada el tema pero tengan paciencia asi no quedara todo, tengo muchas sorpresas por enseñarles :D comente que les parecio :D gracias **


End file.
